Pocahontas (PjoHoo style)
by MelodiousMusic
Summary: Piper is the spirited daughter of the chief who dreams big and trys to follow the right path. When a mysterious ship with even more mysterious (and dangerous) people on it come to their land, they form a big rivalry. But somehow she finds herself getting close to the ememy's captain... (I just realized i suck at summaries...) Based on Disney's "Pocahontas".
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the pjo series or Pocahontas. If I did, they would have to find someone to replace me preeety quickly, because I would DIE of happiness. **

_In sixteen hundred seven_

_We sail the open sea_

_For glory, God, and gold_

_And The Virginia Company_

_For the New World is like heaven_

_And we'll all be rich and free_

_Or so we have been told_

_By The Virginia Company_

_For glory, God and gold_

_And The Virginia Company_

_On the beaches of Virginny_

_There's diamonds like debris_

_There's silver rivers flow_

_And gold you pick right off a tree_

_With a nugget for my Winnie_

_And another one for me_

_And all the rest'll go_

_To The Virginia Company_

_It's glory, God and gold_

_And The Virginia Company_

The streets of Virginia were filled with excitement as men began to board the ship that would take them to the "New World". Families were sobbing and wishing them all good luck. The men's main goal was to claim the new world, and bring back as much gold as they could dig up.

If they even reached their destination.

"Hey," a black haired, green eyed man named Percy Jackson called out. "Is that Grace?

His fellow adventurer, Nico Di Angelo, grinned as he saw the blond haired man, Captain Jason Grace, walk up towards the ship. "That's him alright." "Captain Jason Grace?" Asked a young man, Leo Valdez, "I've heard about him! There's lots of amazing stories about that dude." He said grinning admirably at their captain. Jason smiled at them as he walked on board.

A loud crack of a whip was heard and the pounding of horse hooves as a fancy purple carrige pulled up near the ship. Governor Kronus, a tall man with mean, gold eyes stepped out of the ride followed by his luitenant, Luke Castellan. He received a lot of bows as he walked onto the ship as well.

When the last few men boarded the ship, they released the sails and the crown below cheered as the ship slowly sailed away. The men waved down to their families, bidding them fairwell for the last time.

And the journey to the new world began.

**Sorry if it was too short or too boring. I'm new to this...sooo...yeah. Hope you all enjoyed it! (And for those who were reading my Mulan story, I am SO sirry. Like I said, im new to this, and I accidentally posted that very short sentence instead of the real story. My apologies, I will be fixing that soon.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait! We had to evacuate for a while, and I kinda forgot abot the story. You know the Colby Fire? Yeah...I live in Azusa...soo...its pretty darn close. X\ Anyways, thanks for waiting! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pocahontas or Pjo. (Do I have to write this in every chapter?!)**

Chapter 2

Thunder boomed and lightning lit up the sky as the ship was tossed about on the waves. Sailors were yelling to each other, desperately trying to get all of the water out from the boat. "She's taking in more water!" One man yelped as the ocean water poured onto the ship. "Look out!" Percy screamed just as a ginormous wave crashed onto the deck. "Jason!" Leo shouted from down below where he was steadying the sliding canons with the others. "Get down here and help with the canons!" Nico had shouted right before another wave flooded the ship. Jason looked down at the men trying (and failing) to tie down the canons that were threatening to get washed away, and swung off the mast that some men had been trying to tie.

"Pull up the mast!" He yelled, running over to Leo and they slowly pushed one canon into place. "It's alright Leo," Jason called grinning reassuringly to the younger boy as he tied it in place. "Say your prayers men!" Some, "helpful", man screeched. Suddenly, an enormous wave, the biggest one that the sailors had ever seen, came hurling towards them. "Look ou-!" Jason tried to yell out, but was interrupted by it crashing onto them painfully. Jason was ripped from the canon and Leo was tossed aside to the railing of the ship like a ragdoll. Then, with a terrifying crack, the railing broke into pieces and Leo was thrown into the icy waters.

"Man overboard!" A sailor, Frank Zhang, yelled. Panic struck the whole crew as half of the men practically threw themselves over the boat to see who had fallen in. "Help!" Leo cried out loud as as he began thrashing around. "Man overboard here! I'm kind of sinking over he-!" he gasped as another large wave pushed him under. Jason grabbed onto a mast rope and tied it to himself. He then raced and leapt off the ship and into the sea. "Jason!" Percy cried out, "Are you insane?!" Jason swan up to Leo through the rough waves and grabbed onto him. Right as soon as the rope snapped. "Grab it!" Frank cried yanking onto the hard rope. Nico and Percy soon joined him, pulling on it as hard as they could. Jason and Leo were swept under the ocean waves, still holding on for dear life.

With one hard yank, the two men were pulled up back onto the deck. "Isn't he lucky?" Nico muttered as they dried off Leo and Jason. Leo replied by coughing up a bunch of seawater. "Well," Jason chuckled as he squeezed out the water in Leo's cap, which had somehow stayed on his head. "That was refreshing." He slapped the wet cap back onto Leo's head as Leo grinned sarcastically. "Yeah, won't this be a story to tell." "That was amazing man." Percy laughed. "Of course, " Jason said standing up, "You all would've done the same for me." Before the others could reply, Governor Kronus was standing over them, scowling. "Trouble on board men?" He asked. "Leo here fell overboard sir." Jason replied putting on a straight face. "Well thank goodness he's alright. Now men," he crowed to the gathering crowd. "Things may seem dark now, but remember; once we sail to the new world, we'll practically be rolling in gold!"

He looked around the ship like he was expecting some kind of applause or something, which he got. After all, no one wanted to be thrown off the ship if he lost it, like some rumors said he once did. Satisfied, he walked off into his room. The men began fixing the ship and tieing things together again. "I'm going to find myself mountains of gold!" Leo exclaimed, tieing down a canon. "And is any indians come by," he spread his hands out like he was aiming a gun, "I'll blast them!" "Let's just work on that salary of yours." Jason said smiling. Deciding to celebrate not dieing, the men began drinking the wine they had in the barrels and acting out plays in which Governor Kronus was beheaded. Jason however, wasn't joining them and he began to climb up onto the tallest mast to see the horizon. Leo had followed him. "What d'ya think it's like-the New World?" Leo asked him. Jason looked out towards the sunset.

"I've been to hundreds of 'New Worlds, Leo." Jason replied.

"What could possibly be difference about this one?"

**Oh, Jason. If only you knew.**

**Ok, so I have a new fear now:**

**My stories are going to start out decent and you all might like them...and then...**

**FAIL! :(!**

**So...yeah...:-/**

**Thank you SO much for reviewing you guys! Your comments REALLY made my day! :DDD**

**It's 3:07 a.m right now, and I have school tomorrow, so...**

**PEACE OUT! :)**


End file.
